Love in hell
by elle dai cullen o'shea lawliet
Summary: En el momento que lo vi, supe que era él, Ashley Purdy, el hombre que arruino mi vida y ahora él estaba aquí conmigo, en el infierno. Mi primer Andley :


ATENCION: esto es un Andley por lo que si no te gusta no lo leas.

No es un fic para personas homofobicas ni de mente cerrada.

No me pertenece ni un integrante de BVB y hasta donde yo se ni uno es gay.

Pido pasiencia y mas pasiencia por mi ortografia y por lo lento que actualiso.

espero les guste

* * *

Prologo

Ni en mi peores pesadillas imagine esto posible.

Años de tortura y auto destrucción.

Donde estoy ahora?

En el infierno.

Todo por nuestra obsesión con el otro.

Aunque no se el porque de su obsesion,

conozco perfectamente mis razones para hacerlo:

Venganza

* * *

Pre-Cap 1

Me encontraba sentado en el sofá esperando a la única persona que puedo decir que quiero y que he querido en toda mi vida, mi hermano.

Alguna ves escuche a alguien decir que nuestros ojos eran iguales aun que se podía notar la diferencia en lo que reflejan, los de el un océano lleno de inocencia y los míos un frio que hiere. Aunque ya casi tenia 15 años y su altura ya era la de un adulto promedio, su rostro redondo lo hacia parecer menor.

Observé mi reloj y ya eran casi las 3 de la mañana.

No estaba preocupado, mas bien estaba enojado, aunque el fuera mi hermano menor también era un adolescente y aunque yo confiará plenamente en él, sabia que sus amigos no eran -por así decirlo- los mejores amigos. Solo esperaba que no fueran a hacer ni una estupidez que metiera mi hermano en problemas.

Decidí darle una llamada, pero antes de marcar el número la puerta se abrió de golpe y un Andy totalmente borracho entro por ella.

Preparado para la discusión, me levante del sillón y suspire.

"¿crees que esta bien venir a esta hora, Andrew?" dije fingiendo estar tranquilo.

"Tranquilo papa Ian, era el cumpleaños de Sam" hice una mueca.

Aunque él no lo supiera y no lo fuera a saber, que me llamara "papa Ian" me dolía. Me hacia recordar lo nuestro "papa" o mas bien nuestros padres eran, uno malditos inútiles que no podían siquiera recordar que tenían hijos.

"y no hubiera llegado tan tarde de no ser que la mama de Sam no nos hubiera dado un gran sermón a todos, pero ya estoy aquí y ya no lo volveré a hacer, feliz? Además ya soy lo suficiente mayor para venir a esta hora"

Y dicho esto, perdi toda la calma que me quedaba.

"yo me he esforzado por que salgas adelante, yo nunca tuve las oportunidades que te he dado y todo porque siempre he tenido cuidarte a ti, mientras tu decides que ya tienes la edad suficiente para tomar y emborracharte con tus amigos hasta la madrugada, pero sabes que? Ya no importa, ve y has los que quieras no me va importar mas "

Cuando vi su rostro y las lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos me arrepentí de todo lo que había dicho y de mas, y solo lo escuche decir "perfecto, ya estoy acostumbrado" mientras se tambaleaba hasta su habitación.

Desde que nuestros padres se separaron hace 4 años, se sumergieron en su mundo; nuestro padre en su trabajo y nuestra madre en sus amantes. El primer año Andy vivió con papa y yo con mama pero al parecer, criar a un niño de 11 años era mucho trabajo para el inútil de nuestro padre por lo que decido dejar la carga de los dos a nuestra irresponsable madre que solo aparecía por la casa un par de veces por semana para cambiarse de ropa y dejar un poco de dinero.

Cuando iba camino a mi habitación pare un momento enfrente de la puerta de Andy y escuche unos débiles sollozos por lo que decidí entrar.

Y allí se encontraba un inocente ser, encogido y abrazándose a si mismo sobre la cama. Camine hasta ella y me senté en una esquina.

"Yo…yo lo siento Ian, no volverá a pasar, no quiero volver a decepcionarte"

Sentí como se me encogía el corazón y los ojos me empezaban a escocer. Lo único que pude hacer fue acostarme a su lado y abrazarlo.

"tranquilo, yo nunca podría decepcionarme realmente de ti, hice mal en decirte las cosas que te dije. Si no fuera por ti no se donde estaría yo, hacerme cargo de ti y saber que estoy logrando que crezcas como un buen hombre es lo que me hace mas feliz." Sus sollozos iban disminuyendo mientras hablaba, "Que yo haya renunciado a todo eso no es culpa tuya, porque fue mi decisión, y es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida, de esa forma puedo concentrarme en lo que es importante: en mis estudios y en ti"

A lo que el musito en respuesta solo un "te quiero" pero esto no se había acabado todavía porque ante de irme recordé algo importante.

"Ahora a dormir, y de una vez te informo que mañana – o mas bien en unas horas- iras a la escuela y no habrá nadie que te salve de eso" sentencie.

Andy era un niño bueno, no se metía en problemas, sacaba buenas notas y raramente venia a casa en ese estado por lo que decidí que ir a la escuela con la resaca que sabia que iba a tener seria suficiente castigo.

Le di un beso en la frente y salí de la habitación.

*Tres días después

Eran las 11 de la noche y Andy ya estaba dormido por lo que decidí que ya era tiempo de arreglarme para lo que tenía que hacer todos los miércoles en la noche: Trabajar.

Mi trabajo era peligroso, ilegal e inmoral.

Pero necesitaba el dinero.

La pensión que recibíamos de nuestro padre era casi nula y a eso todavía le teníamos que restar lo que mama gastara en hoteles y alcohol. De no se por este maldito trabajo, Andy y yo ya hubiéramos muerto de hambre.

Salí de la casa a ese callejón tan conocido ya y vi a mi jefe. Ashley Purdy.

"listo?" pregunto mientras me pasaba la mercancía y un arma

"listo" respondí con el falso valor de todos los malditos miércoles.

Pero semana tras semana rezaba para que esa fuera mi ultima noche trabajando en esto, y definitivamente, esa fue la ultima.

*tiempo despues

Llegue a casa a las 6:00 am, justo a tiempo para cambiarme y despertar a mi hermano.

A las 7:00 ya estaba todo listo para irnos cuando unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta. Extrañado, fui a abrir la puerta y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a un hombre todo vestido de negro frente con un arma tranquilamente recargada en su pantalón.

"Puedo pasar Ian?" Entro sin esperar respuesta y se sentó en el sofá.

"En un momento te atiendo, Ashley," le dije y vi a Andy que observaba la escena con ojos asustados "Andrew adelántate y espérame en el coche" dije viéndolo con suplica. Andy iba a replicar pero Ashley interrumpió.

"Oh no es necesario, mi vistita será corta" nos dejo ver una sonrisa sádica y siguió hablando " He hecho algunas investigaciones y me he dado cuenta que esta planeando retírate, me equivoco Ian?"

Mierda

"No lo hace, señor" dije y aunque estaba a seguro que el no era mayor que yo, me pareció mas 'apropiado' llamarlo así enfrente de Andy. Asesino, narcotraficante, delincuente o _jefe _le hubiera quedado mejor pero no quería asustar a Andy.

"Bien, he venido a ayudarte" su mano fue lentamente hasta la empuñadura de su arma y su sonrisa ahora daba miedo.

Sin quitar la mirada del hombre le grite a Andy que corriera y antes de que pudiera ver si lo hacia o siquiera oír el estruendo del disparo, sentí el fuerte impacto en mi costado cayendo al suelo para ver los Converse de Andy… todavía allí.

Pronuncie un ultimo "corre" antes de que mi vida fuera extraída de mi cuerpo.

* * *

hola gente bella!

si estas leyendo esto porfavor sienete obligada/o a dejar un comentario :}

este es mi primer andley y si alguien quisiera ayudarme a corregirlo estaria encantada :)

espero noticias de mis lectoras

ly


End file.
